1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing a duplexed document, and, more particularly, to a method for performing duplex copying of a duplexed document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Products are readily available that include an ability to perform duplex copying. A portion of the duplex copying operation is to duplex scan both sides of a two-sided document, i.e., a duplexed document, to retrieve content of a front-side image and a back-side image of the duplex document. The scanning operation may then be followed by a duplex printing of the retrieved content of the scanned images on two sides of a single sheet of paper.
One type of scan mechanism used to perform duplex copying includes two sets of scanner sensors, wherein the document to be scanned is fed between the two sets of scanner sensors, with each set of scanner sensors scanning a respective single side of the document. Another type of scan mechanism includes a mechanism that passes the front side of the document over a single scanner sensor, flips the paper over, and then passes the reverse side of the document over the same single scanner sensor. Both of these approaches to duplex scanning require expensive hardware support, either in the form of an expensive second sensor or a more sophisticated sheet feeding system. Additionally, flipping the document over requires extra processing time.